


【盾冬】Plums

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: pwp冬盾时间是在很久很久以后的未来，吧唧完全摆脱hydra的控制苏醒并接好手臂之后。





	【盾冬】Plums

冬兵记得，在罗马尼亚，他还有一个小小的执念。

　　那时他隐姓埋名地在这里平静生活着，还在街边的水果摊上买了六个李子。然而还没有吃上，就不幸地被认出了“九头蛇杀手”的逃犯身份，连喘息的空当都没有就不得不又一次开始战斗和逃亡。

　　还好steve找了过来，将他拉出了厄运的洪流，带他回家。

　　bucky想到这里，回头看了一眼带着棒球帽的美队，用还有人类知觉的右手握住了他的手。

　　他们现在正在度迟到了一百五十年的蜜月。在复仇者内战之后，他因为害怕自己再次被九头蛇控制伤害steve而选择了主动沉眠。再次被唤醒之后，第一眼看到的就是微笑着的steve，告诉他一切都结束了。神盾局已经找到了帮他解除洗脑的方法，他们可以一起退休了。

　　冬兵茫然地任由steve拉着他的手把他带出了冷冻仓，接好机械左臂，又在绯红女巫的帮助下彻底解除了洗脑。他还没有从这些惊喜中反应过来，就被告知因为往日的记忆还需要慢慢恢复，神盾局提议由美国队长带着他去之前他们生活过的地方旅行。

　　......也因此又来到了这里，罗马尼亚。

　　“怎么了，bucky？”steve疑惑地问。

　　美国甜心睁着湛蓝色的大眼睛担忧地看着他的样子简直迷人得让人想犯罪。哪怕是以冷血和残酷闻名的冬日士兵也无法抗拒他的那双电眼。他迅速回神说：“不，没什么。。。。。。你想要一些李子吗，steve？”

　　“好啊。”已经退休的美国队长说。

　　他们牵着手一起走到水果摊前。这当然不是当年冬兵买李子的那个摊子，但摆着的黑布林却同样晶莹饱满。

　　bucky说：“请给我六颗黑布林，谢谢。”

　　人类的忘性是很大的。美国队长和冬日士兵早就被各式各样的新超级英雄取代，淡出了人们的视线。即使看见他们手牵手出现，摊主也只把他们当作一对在已经通过同性婚姻法案的罗马利亚结婚的普通情侣。他点点头，挑了六个品质最好的李子装在袋子里，然后用罗马尼亚语真诚地说：“祝你们幸福。”

　　steve身为美国人是听不懂的，barnes对这种语言却早就熟悉到了骨子里。他冷淡地点头说了声谢谢，回头看着已经盯着美味的李子跃跃欲试的罗杰斯队长，忍不住轻轻地微笑了一下。

　　“回去酒店再吃。”他十指交叉地扣住了美队的手。

　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

　　“owwwwwww.......”steve急促地喘息着。

　　房间里回荡着模糊不清的呻吟声。

　　“这是第三个。”bukcy说。他暂时走开，去取一颗新鲜的李子。

　　美国队长趁机努力地放松肌肉，试图把刚刚被迫‘吃’下去的黑布林‘吐’出来。

　　“hmmmm......调皮。”冬兵回来的时候，正好看见一颗有一半暴露在空气里的李子。“steve，你还记得那次你妈妈因为我们把面包屑撒得到处都是而揍我们屁股吗？她是怎么说的？ ”

　　steve看见bucky的脸上泛起了一点儿熟悉的坏笑， 让他想起了james barnes那个来自布鲁克林的十七岁少年。这样的笑是他每次恶作剧前的必需品。

　　知道steve现在什么话都没办法说，bukcy弯下腰低声说：“她告诉我们，不要浪费食物，对吧？”

　　一边说着，他用食指把那颗李子顶了回去，然后捏着第四颗黑布林，缓慢地把它推进美国队长的身体里。

　　然后，冬兵直起身体，居高临下地欣赏着这个曾经被称为“amercia's new hope”的男人。

　　steve身上穿着第一版美国队长的制服。或许说穿着已经不恰当了，因为它现在完全不能起到遮挡身体的作用，只有头盔还是完整的。bucky按照自己的记忆重新给他订制的这套老制服并没有强悍的防御能力，也不是由特殊材料制成，因此刚才很轻松地就被他的机械臂撕裂了。

　　因为对裸露身体这件事情感到羞耻，steve曾尝试反抗。可是失去他的武器盾牌之后，在近身格斗能力上美国队长直接对抗经历过特训的前苏联特种兵显然并不占优势。他的手臂很快就被绑到了身后。

　　出于某种不可告人的恶趣味，backy特别喜欢在和穿着制服的罗杰斯队长“生死搏斗”后再把对方绑住，然后好整以暇地占有他。因为命运的戏弄他们错过了太多年，冬兵强烈地希望能够弥补这段空白的时光，通过让steve露出从来不会在外人面前表现出来的种种姿态。

　　steve现在被他摆出来的样子就正是他在梦中见过无数次的造型。

　　正直勇敢的美国队长被反绑着手臂，总是吐出正气凛然的句子的嘴巴被牢牢塞住。他身上象征性的制服被撕烂，露出蜂蜜色的肌肉和娇嫩的乳头。他的大腿被迫打开，露出代表欲望的身体器官。

　　他的脸上是羞耻和舒服混合着的表情－－这是最棒的部分－－因为他的身体内部放着四颗黑布林，这种甜美的水果是由冬兵一颗颗亲手塞进他贪吃的肉穴里面的。这些像是串珠的小东西随着队长的呼吸在他的肠道里反复摩擦，迫使他露出大概连自己都没有想象过的泫然欲泣的淫荡姿态。被邪恶的九头蛇士兵肆意凌辱的感觉一定很刺激，因为steve湛蓝色的眼睛里已经含满了水汽。而且－－他的性器官也完全地兴奋起来了。

　　他自己全副武装且衣着整齐，steve却赤身裸体并被迫毫无反抗之力地接受他的玩弄，这种场景完全满足了bucky的想象。毕竟是出了那么多年的杀戮任务，在他心里依然遗留着强烈的控制欲和占有欲。在床下他可以尽可能地温柔对待steve，但是到了床上，他满脑子想着的就是怎么把他可爱的美国甜心弄哭。

　　嗯，最好是欺负得他哭着请求被放过。一向坚强的美国队长，从来不在人前示弱的正义英雄，却因为被肉具无情地侵犯而眼角通红地求饶这种事情，真是不要太带感啊。

　　bucky站在steve的两腿中间，附身肆意地抚摸着他门户大开的身体。手下的肌肉随着他的动作在轻微发抖，连带着含着许多球状体的小褐洞也不断地收缩张合着。大概是激动之下有些果肉部分被挤碎了，一丝丝淡紫色的果实汁液混合着透明的肠液流了出来，沾得床单上都是淫靡的味道。

　　“cap, 你真是该死地性感。”冬兵轻声说。他像是野兽一样毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

　　前苏联士兵屈起一只膝盖抵着美国队长的阴茎，缓缓地摩擦着。他的双手捏住美队的乳头，几乎算得上充满恶意地揪扯，并不在意对方吃痛地尝试挣扎。

　　美国队长饱满的胸肌抖了抖，立刻招来了更加猛烈的攻击。

　　他无力地仰头，被唾液浸湿的深蓝色丝带里漏出了模糊而低沉的呻吟声。

　　bucky笑了下，举着steve的双腿抬高，自己单膝跪在床边，调整好姿势后含住了美队的阴茎。

　　“errrrrrr.......”美国队长难耐地闭上眼睛，冬兵如愿听见了他想听到的喘息声。

　　bukcy一只手摁着steve的胯部，一只手握着他的肉棒，迅速地晃动脑袋，用口腔吮吸着它。对于从来没有做过口活儿的冬兵来说这不是一件容易的事，他的牙齿总是控制不住地碰到茎身上。但是对于从来没有被人做过口活儿的美队来说这样的刺激已经足够了。性欲已经高涨到快要把他淹没。

　　steve试图让bukcy停下。但碍于嘴里的堵塞，不管他想说什么，发出的声音都不过是低哑含糊的呻吟。他只好在能够被允许的范围内尽力地扭动身体。

　　但冬兵觉察到了这种意图。惩罚般地他收紧口腔狠狠地吮吸了一下，并抬起眼睛威胁地说：“不要调皮，steve。”

　　美国队长难以自抑地倒抽了一口气。bukcy眼角上挑的样子说不出地既凶悍又迷人。但这种事情对他而言还是太过分了。。。他努力地摇着头。

　　bukcy看了看他，突然问：“你是想要我停下来吗，steve？”

　　steve连忙点点头。

　　冬兵说好。他抬起头，吐出已经被自己的唾沫滋润得水淋淋的阴茎，笑着看向steve。

　　美国队长还没来得及松口气，bucky已经又低下头去－－只是这一次的目标不是他的性器，而是隐藏在更下方的。。。。。。

　　“唔唔唔！！”steve拼命地摇头，试图挣扎。

　　但bucky已经毫不介意地张口咬住了之前卡在他的肉洞最外面的那颗黑布林，把它抽出来然后吃掉了。

　　“非常甜。”他吐掉果核，赞扬道。

　　而steve已经羞愤欲死。在他单纯的生命里从来没有遭遇过这样的玩法。他不明白，同为老古董，为什么bucky在做这种事情上就那么能放得开？

　　冬兵还没有吃够味道一样地又伸出舌头，舔舐着刚刚吐出一颗李子而暂时没有完全合拢的小褐洞。一瞬间美国队长就像是触电一样几乎跳起来。

　　柔软的洞穴周围被细心地舔舐并吮吸着，带来身体上和精神上同样剧烈的刺激。bucky还故意误解他的挣扎，问他：“steve,你是也想尝尝它们的味道是么？”

　　美国队长已经被玩弄得快要哭出来了。他眼角有些泛红，疯了一样地摇头。

　　“听话，那你自己把它们排出来吧，好吗？”冬兵知道自己玩的有些过头了。他心疼地急忙软下语气诱哄，“听我说，把它们排出来，我就进去，好吗？”

　　事实上现在美队也已经没有其他的选择了。他咬着牙点了头，小腹用力，形状漂亮的腹肌肉眼可见地收紧。当身体里的几颗黑布林终于一颗颗滑出肉穴，他像被玩坏一样偏过头，隐忍许久的眼泪终于因为羞耻而滑出眼眶。

　　“嘘，嘘，已经可以了。乖，你做得很好，不要哭了cap。”看见这样的steve,冬兵恨不得给自己一枪。他动作迅速地解开了美队身上所有的束缚，紧紧地抱住了他。

　　罗杰斯队长张开嘴巴，第一句话却不是责骂，而是：“bukcy，进来，进入我，我需要你。。。。。。”

　　“我真的很抱歉steve。”bucky轻轻地说。借着先前的润滑以及在排出李子的过程中分泌出来的肠液，冬兵轻易地把自己的阴茎滑进了美队不住收缩的小肉洞。“我保证以后不会再这样做了。”

　　美国队长拨开他脸上的刘海，认真地凝视着他：“嗯，不过，也许有时候还是可以试试看。”

　　对于脸皮薄如纸的队长来说，能说出这样的话已经算是很不可思议了。没等bucky回答，他红着脸故意转开话题，看着已经滚落到地上的黑布林说：“看样子我们不得不浪费了它们了。”

　　“没关系，我这里还有呢。”bucky说。他若有所指地挺了一下腰，问道：“steve,你比较喜欢吃它们还是我？”

　　steve对于他想要的答案显然心领神会。他捧着冬兵的脸，温柔地说：“当然是你，bucky。永远都是你。”

　　冬日士兵听到了满意的答案，这才握住他的腰开始了抽插。

　　“ahhhhhh.......对，就是这样，你太棒了bucky！”steve的身体早就已经习惯了冬兵的侵犯。被契合而温暖的身体拥抱着的感觉简直幸福得让人想要掉泪。美国队长大口大口地喘息着，在bucky带给他的快感下目眩神迷。

　　冬兵抓着steve的大腿重复着进出的动作。steve的每一个肢体语言都在表达他的满足和喜悦，每一次被插入的时候都会呻吟，每一次他抽出的时候身体都会不自觉地绞紧挽留。他毫不掩饰自己对bucky的感情。对于经历黑暗、内心寒凉的冬日士兵而言，能够被美队这样的人爱着就是他的救赎。他怀着感恩的心情和狂烈的爱意一次次贯穿身下温顺又敏感的身体，鼓足了劲要让心爱的队长和他一起感受到至高无上的快感。

　　这一次做爱延续了很久很久。谁也不舍得停下。和爱人交合这种水乳交融的快感简直让人上瘾，尤其是对于两个经历太多变故的超级英雄而言，这样温情的生活就是他们的梦想。现在他们只是一对平凡的情侣了。

　　最后做完了以后，因为口渴，剩下的两颗李子被他们依偎在一起一人一口吃掉了。

　　随后，自然而然地，他们交换了一个黑布林味儿的吻。

　　“嘿bucky，”steve笑着说，“记得我说的吗？‘就算我一无所有的时候，我还有bucky’。”

　　“现在你有了我，还有了一切。”bucky看着他说。

　　“你说得对。”美队说。

　　“接下来我们该去哪儿？”

　　“回布鲁克林看看吧，如何？”

　　“好。”

　　“黑布林的味道怎么样？”

　　“甜。”

　　[end]

　　


End file.
